


Josh Diaz's Combustible Kitchen

by JKelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Friendship, Josh/Corey if you squint, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pack Dynamics, Really it's just platonic, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKelly/pseuds/JKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (really) short stories written for the POC June event on Tumblr that were never posted. They're all about the people of color on Teen Wolf who have been done so dirty and deserve way more love than they get from the show's writers and the show's fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B is for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in between the events of "Status Asthmaticus" and "Damnatio Memoriae" when the Chimera Pack had just ben formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the only story out of the five that was actually posted on Tumblr and these stories posted aren't in order of the event's schedule which was as follows:  
> June 17 - Hayden Romero  
> June 18 - Mason Hewitt  
> June 19 - Theo Raeken  
> June 20 - Tracy Stewart  
> June 21 - Josh Diaz

Josh was making breakfast when the toaster exploded. Theo’s counter was currently loitered with tons of ingredients. Cracked eggshells, bread, different fruits, syrup, butter, jam, flour, sugar, sausage, and open case of bacon, and a pitcher of milk. Josh was sweating slightly from the heat of the stove and the oven, and there was flour all over his shirt.

He was placing a tray of bacon in the oven when Corey entered the kitchen in his pajamas. “Morning Josh.” He walked to where Josh was standing and peered into the bowl he was using for the pancake batter. Corey gasped. “Blueberry, my favorite.”

Josh lit up (no pun intended). He liked to see Corey happy. He was too sweet to be upset all the time and given their situation, he didn’t mind doing small things to keep a smile on the boy’s face. “Yup. And I have some bacon in the oven, eggs waiting to be scrambled, and I’m about to put on the toast.”

Josh grabbed two slices of bread and placed them in the slots. He plugged the toaster’s cord into the outlet and pulled the lever down. The minute his hand started to push it, the toaster exploded. It emitted a buzzing sound and then there was a large white spark that knocked him to the ground. Josh covered his face with his hands as he fell, hoping that nothing would hit his face. Josh felt Corey fall on top of him with a small “oof!” Josh felt his teeth sharpen and grow into fangs (he guessed it was the electricity even though he hadn’t put the cord in his mouth) but willed them to go way. He heard the patter of footsteps make their way to the kitchen.

“What the hell is this?” Josh rose from the floor to see Theo standing over him with his arms crossed and a glare over his face.

“Um…”

“Corey!” Theo snapped. “Get up,” he demanded, stomping his foot onto a seemingly empty tile. The tile seemed to flicker for a moment before Corey appeared.

“Hey Theo,” he said weakly.

“Josh?” Hayden and Tracy came running down the stairs to see what was going on.

“What was that huge noise we heard?” Tracy asked as she walked inside. “Oh my gosh.”

She and Hayden and horrified expressions on their faces. He looked at Corey. Corey’s mouth was wide open and he looked like he just wanted to camouflage with the floor again.

Josh finally took a good look around. The outer layer of the toaster had shattered into several pieces and they were all in different places of the room. One was stuck in the door of a cabinet, and another was lying in the sink. The bread was on fire as well as the remains of the toaster. The explosion had clearly disrupted some of the other things on the table: The pitcher of milk was shattered and milk was dripping onto the floor, the bags of sugar and flour had burst, causing white powder to cover anything in its vicinity. _Oh goodness_ , he thought.

“Josh was trying to make toast,” Corey explained.

Theo raised an eyebrow at Josh. “Why are you making breakfast?”

 _Because that’s what normal kids do on a Saturday morning when they’re hungry. Because we need something more than a granola bar to get us through the day. Because my mom and dad always made sure we ate breakfast as family,_ he wanted to say. Josh shrugged.“I was hungry and I figured everyone else would be too.”

“So you decided to blow up my toaster and make a gigantic mess?” Theo asked, his voice slightly louder.

“I-” _I just wanted to do something nice._ “I just wanted to do something nice.”

Theo scoffed. “Nice? You mean normal.”

Josh tried not to show his surprise. “Theo, I mean nice. I just wanted all of us to have-”

“Next time you decide to do something to make yourself feel normal, try to make it a less messy activity. Try reading. Well, if you know how. Now clean this up, all of you.” And with that Theo turned around and went back upstairs.

An awkward silence fell over the four of them before Josh walked over to the flaming toaster. He picked up a piece, blackened and burnt, then blew on it. “So,” he said. “I’m guessing no one wants toast?”


	2. Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the night, but is on the same day that Mason and Brett had their first lunch date (it was totally a date) in "Required Reading."

As he peeked through the bushes, Mason couldn't help but question himself. Why was grass so damp in the night time? Why was this night of all nights pitch black? Mason could barely see his hand in front of his face. Did crickets always chirp this loudly, or was today just special for them? Was there a bug in his sneaker or was that just his imagination? How did he get himself into such awkward situations?

"Mason!" Someone hissed.

He jumped and tried to get into something of a fighting stance. "Ihaveaknifeinmypocket!" 

"That's definitely a lie. No, you don't." Liam shook his head in amusement as he crouched back down next to Mason.

Mason clutched his chest and let out a huge breath in an attempt to stop the rapid beating of his heart. "Don't ever do that again, Li. Where did you even go? You said you were gonna search the back."

"Sorry. I was snooping through their shed when I heard footsteps so I ran back here. I did look in the back though. I even searched Brett’s room while I heard him taking a shower-”

“You saw Brett taking a shower?” Mason asked perking up slightly. “I-I mean…”

“Ugh no, I _heard_ him taking one. Then he was talking on the phone.”

“Who was he talking to?”

“Someone named Julio.”

“Did he say anything strange?”

“Kind of. I heard him talking about y- He's on the move!"

"Who's on the move?"

Liam glared at him. "Brett, obviously! I think he's going somewhere."

"And we know this how?"

“The light that was just on inside of his room turned off. I can’t hear his footsteps right now but I’m pretty sure he’s gonna leave the house soon.” Liam sighed. "Why aren't you more into this stakeout?"

Mason sighed. "This just feels wrong."

"Aren’t you the one that was all hype about werewolves and the supernatural?”

“Yes, but-”

“Aren't you also the one that bought a two hundred dollar book on mythical creatures? And the one that fell asleep at his computer researching kitsunes last weekend? And you were like, buzzing with excitement when you found out that Brett’s a werewolf too.”

“Liam-”

“I mean, it was you that volunteered us to monitor him.”

“I thought when Stiles said that we needed to monitor the neighborhood for suspicious activity it would feel less like spying and more like helping the community.”

Mason could admit that he had been slightly overzealous when he volunteered to be a part of this...mission. Liam and the rest of the pack had all met at Scott’s house and were trying to find a way to determine who was and wasn't home while The Beast was outside. Mason had been expecting a feeling more akin to being part of the neighborhood watch than peeping Tom.

Liam scoffed. “That was your first mistake.”

“I was just trying to help.”

“I know Mase,” Liam said solemnly. 

At Mason's slightly dejected look, Liam decided to go in for a hug but before Liam could wrap his arms around the other boy, Mason froze. He saw a hand yank the back of Liam’s shirt before he (or even Liam) heard someone approaching. Before Mason could yell out for his friend, the person spoke. “Get the hell away from my house Dunbar.”

It was Brett and Mason didn’t know why he hadn’t expected that. Mason's palms began to sweat as he tried to think of a decent explanation.  “Brett, I’m so sorry we were just-”

“Trespassing. I can see that. You, leave,” he demanded, pointing at Liam.  “You,” he said eyeing Mason up and down. “Stay here.”

“What? No!” Liam shouted waving his hands around. “You can’t force Mason to-”

“It’s okay, Liam.” When Liam didn’t move, Mason said: “Go!”

“Fine,” he barked. “But just so you know Mason, you were who Brett was talking about on the phone.”

Brett's expression switched from pissed off to confused. “How do you- how long have you two been here?”

Liam scoffed. “Long enough.”

“Dunbar, I swear if you don’t shut up,” Brett started to say as Liam said, “Brett wants your dick like you want his.”

Instantly, Brett stopped talking and released Liam from his grip. Finally free, Liam dashed down the street, presumably back to the car. Or his house.

Mason still couldn’t move, unsure of what to say now. He just knew that Liam probably thought that saying Mason and Brett wanted each other was supposed to be helpful somehow.

Mason also knew that he was definitely punching Liam the next time they saw each other.

Finding his voice, he finally spoke. “Brett, I really am so sorry. This whole thing-”

“Save it, Mason. It’s okay.”

“Spying on you or wanting your dick?” Brett raised his eyebrows and Mason realized what he had just said. “I mean- I don’t-”

“Both.”

“What?”

“You want mine and I want yours.”

Before Mason could respond, Brett pulled Mason in for a kiss. And maybe, just maybe, Mason wouldn’t punch Liam the next time he saw him. Not hard at least.


	3. Fútbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter, this takes place in "Required Reading." Keep in mind that Hayden was a chimera in this episode, she just didn't know it.
> 
> This is I what I think could've happened instead of Scott suffering a freaking asthma attack and the other terrible things that occurred in that episode. Translations of Hayden's conversation are in the notes.

“How’s your head feeling Ms. Romero?”

“If I say ‘fine’ can I go back to practicing?”

“No. The field’s closed after school for today. Now, do you know why you’re in my office?”

“If I say 'yes' can I go back to practicing?” 

Principal Thomas rubbed his temples. “Ms. Romero. Please don’t make this difficult. We need to discuss why you punched Mr. Dunbar in the face and then threw a soccer ball at him, which resulted in a bloody nose and him dislocating his ankle.”

Hayden rolled her eyes. “Right.”

“You’re a sophomore now, not a freshman. You’ve adjusted, you know the rules. One of them being that we have a _zero_ tolerance policy for bullying.”

“Bullying? I wasn’t _bullying_ him. That’s a really strong word.”

“Bullying can be defined as the use of superior influence, strength, force, harassment, or threats to intimidate, abuse, or dominate someone. And it’s typically habitual or repeated behavior.” Thomas clasped his hands together on his desk. “So. Why did you punch Liam Dunbar in the face and then throw a soccer ball at him?”

“He purposely threw a lacrosse ball in my face.”

“And I hope you’re alright. You’ve seen the nurse, correct?” Hayden nodded. “Good. Now back to the problem at hand.”

“I punched him once!”

“According to Liam, you punched him twice. He told me that you punched him once in sixth grade because he accidentally broke your nose. When my secretary called your sister, she said the same thing.”

“So you can see that it was completely justified Mr. Thom- you called my sister?”

“She is the one responsible for you,” he stated, causing Hayden to suppress a groan. Valerie was definitely going to punish her for this. “And maybe it was justifiable back then. However, that doesn’t excuse your bullying now.”

“It’s not bullying!”

“When I was speaking to Mr. Dunbar, he mentioned that a lot of your behavior towards him is hostile. You shoot him dirty looks in the hallway, trip him in class, put strange things in his lunch. He also said that on the first day of school, you placed gum on his chair and then allowed him to sit on it.”

Hayden opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of how to explain herself. She didn’t feel bad about the gum because it had been really funny and Liam falling was really funny too. But, hearing it out loud made Hayden feel a little guilty. If somebody did to her what she’d done to him, Hayden would be mad. Furious even.

“That’s all true. But the first time was just payback, for sixth grade, you know. And-”

“You’ve been holding a grudge for four years now and your comeuppance for Mr. Dunbar is gum?” He questioned, giving her a look over his glasses.

“I…” Hayden didn't really have an answer for that. She slumped down in her seat.

“Listen. Your record shows that you’re a good kid. Decent grades, excellence in sports, no behavioral issues...till now of course. I’m going to go easy on you and say one week of detention as opposed to suspension.”

Hayden grinned. “Seriously?” She could handle that. It wasn’t ideal but it was better than being suspended, or worse being kicked off the team.

Principal Thomas nodded. “I don’t want to see you in here again unless it’s for an award or something like it. Understood?” Hayden nodded. “Fantastic. Enjoy the rest of your evening Ms. Romero.”

“You too,” she replied before she got up and left.

The minute she stepped out of the office, she saw Liam. He was surrounded by the seniors he always hung out with. It seemed like any time Liam wasn’t with Mason, he was with them. Two boys that seemed joined at the hip; one uncoordinated and lanky that wore a lot of plaid and the other Hispanic with kind eyes, who always appeared to be in a rush. There were two girls: A timid looking Asian girl and a stylish redhead whose names were Kira and Lydia according to Hayden's senior friend Sydney. And there was another girl who always wore shorts and boots, no matter the weather. Hayden felt like Liam' friends were probably nice, but whenever she saw him come back from a conversation with them he seemed worried.

Hayden was about to turn the corner when their eyes met. He looked like he was going to walk over to her, and then Hayden’s phone rang. Hayden took it out of her bag, hoping it wasn’t-

“Hayden Romero, you are in so much trouble,” Valerie began. “I can’t believe you. _Estaba trabajando y entonces, recibi una llamada que mi hermanita…”_

Hayden held the phone away from her ear as far as her hand could extend, not wanting to hear her sister’s irate comments while she made her way to the parking lot.

_“Valerie, te lo juro. Estaba practicando fútbol con algunas chicas del equipo cuando Liam_ _me golpeó en la cabeza con una pelota de lacrosse-”_

Hayden stopped in her tracks. She could’ve sworn she saw somebody run through a line of cars.

 _“Por favor. Val-”_  Hayden sighed as she began to fish for her car keys. Valerie was berating her about how she needed to stop being so impulsive and start thinking before she acted. Once she pulled them out, she interrupted her sister’s rant. _“Estoy a punto de conducir. ¿Puedo-”_

Hayden whipped her body around. She knew she heard something. Or apparently someone. Liam was crouching behind her car as if he was hiding from somebody. It didn’t seem like he noticed her. And how did get he get outside before her? How was he crouching if his ankle was dislocated?

“ _¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?”_ She whispered, hoping to sneak up on him.

“We’re talking about this later!”

Hayden huffed. _“Bien._   _Hasta luego.”_ She shoved her phone into her bag and reached her car, turning her attention towards Liam.

“I didn’t know you played football," Liam stated before Hayden could say anything. Liam was standing up now, leaning against her truck as if he had been waiting for her to show up.

“That’s because I don’t play football,” she said folding her arms. “How did you- I saw you crouching behind other cars before I got here and we both left the hallway around the same time. You can’t be that fast.”

“But I heard you tell your sister that you were playing football when I _accidentally_ hit you in the head with the ball. I'm sorry that the school called her at work. And I am that fast,” he finished smugly, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Hayden blinked, deciding to drop the subject for now. She needed to worry about herself and not why Liam thought he was something special. “I told her that I was playing fútbol, not football.”

“You just said the same thing twice.”

"No. I said _fútbol_ ,” she explained putting emphasis on the ‘u.’ “Not football. The first one is Spanish for soccer.”

“Oh.” He slid his hands into his pockets. “Well, I just wanted to apologize for what happened on the field. I didn’t mean to hit you with the ball. Is your head okay?”

Hayden’s head was fine. The nurse had told her that she might have to call the hospital because Hayden could’ve had a concussion. Miraculously, Hayden hadn’t felt any sort of pain after about five minutes. 

“It’s great. How’s your ankle?” She asked, skepticism laced in the question. 

Liam laughed. “It healed like an hour ag- I mean, better. It feels a lot better, almost like it healed an hour ago.”

“Really, you think it healed an hour ago?" She tried not to roll her eyes. "Well, see ya.”

“Wait, no!” Liam pulled something out of his pocket and stuck his hand out to her. “Here.”

Hayden looked at his palm and grimaced. In it, there was a crumpled twenty dollar bill, a five dollar bill, a paper clip, a stick of gum, and some loose change. “I told you-”

“Just take it,” he said placing the money in her hand. “Get home safe.”

Hayden stood there with the wadded up bills in her hand as she watched Liam run over and step into a blue Jeep that looked like it had fallen on rough times. She was about to get in her own car when she it hit her: How did Liam hear her conversation with Valerie?

* * *

 “You’re a life saver, Scott,” Liam exclaimed as he got into the backseat of Stiles’ car.

“Young love. So freaking adorable,” Stiles told him.

“Really?” Liam asked excitedly. 

“Wh- no. You’d think you know that I was being sarcastic by now.”

Scott chuckled and placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Lay off man." He looked at Liam. "So it worked? My Spanish is a little rusty.”

“Yes! But why didn’t you tell me that _fútbol_ means soccer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba trabajando y entonces, recibo una llamada que mi hermanita...- I was working and then I get a call that my little sister...
> 
> Valerie, te lo juro. Estaba practicando fútbol con algunas chicas del equipo cuando él me golpeó en la cabeza con una pelota de lacrosse - Valerie, I swear. I was practicing soccer with some girls from the team when he hit me in the head with a lacrosse ball.
> 
> Por favor - Please
> 
> Estoy a punto de conducir - I'm about to drive. 
> 
> ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? - Can I call you later?
> 
> Bien. Hasta luego - Fine. See you later.


End file.
